Until The End
by Vegas here i comee
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up with Dakota and Leighton Gray two secretive hunters; who have the key to stopping the apocalypse. Sam/OFC Dean/OFC
1. I hate Witches

**I'm going to TRY and balance this Supernatural story with my other one : S fingers crossed! LOL enjoy! xxx **

"Okay, I've said it before and I'll say it again" Dakota huffed as she banged open the motel door "I hate Witches"

Her older sister Leighton laughed and rolled her eyes at her sibling before following her into the room. It was only a small crappy two bedded room but...they where only here for one night. Dakota peeled off her tight fitted leather jacket and flung it onto the queen sized bed; she turned around and faced her sibling who was removing her small jacket.

"You wanna shower first"? She asked noticing her sister was coved head to toe in dust, Leighton gave her a look before nodding her head

"Blah...why do witches have to be so med-evil"? She asked as she opened her bag and began routing for a towel

"not all of them are...that one was just...blah gross" Dakota shrugged shivering from the memory of the tall black hair woman cutting into an older woman and tearing out her heart.

"Gross was an understatement Kota" Leighton giggled as she made her way to the bathroom.

Dakota landed down on the bed and let out another sigh, both sisters had been hunting the supernatural all their lives (give a take a few years) it was what her Mother called the "family business" it had been past down from generation meaning the Gray family had made quite a name for itself in the supernatural world being mostly women, they where famous for their beautiful eye catching looks, fast hunting skills and blonde hair. But as the generation's went on the hunters where slowing becoming the hunted; the sisters lost both their Grandparents, Mother, Farther and little sister in a fire blaze.  
Dakota and Leighton went just Gray's, they where the last of the Gray's. 

The younger Gray rolled her eyes at herself for letting her mind wonder back to her family, it was stupid to still get upset about them well that's what's what she thought crying was NOT a Dakota thing, she hated crying in fact she hated emotions in general, showing emotions is not something Dakota did often but when she did it was when she was alown; in bed, in the shower, driving around her in car...nowhere near her older sibling.  
Leighton was her best friend, her sibling and...all she had left of a family.  
A phone on the bed size table began blasting Lady Gaga, Dakota jumped a foot in the air before cursing, by the song playing she could tell the phone was not her's, but she reached for it anyway the phone stopped just before she could answer it, she rolled her eyes and slid it open anyway  
_4 missed calls- Sam Winchester _

Leighton hopped out the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she felt better now that she had washed all the dust and crap off her. She pulled another towel from off the floor and wrapped it round her head keeping her damp hair off her face. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out, her sister sat on the edge of the bed eyebrows raised slightly Leighton's phone caged between her hands.

"What's up"? Leighton asked stopping mid step and looking at her sister worryingly

"Ermmmm your phone was going off, i missed the call but..." she thew the phone and Leighton stepped forward to catch it "you've got 4 missed calls from someone called Sam Winchester"

The older Gray's eyebrows shot up, she flicked the phone up and cocked her head to the size in confusion.

"Who is he...hunter"?

Leighton broke her eye contact from the phone and looked towards her sister who was smirking; Leighton rolled her eyes and thew the phone back at her sister who sniggered and lent back to catch the phone with one hand easily.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Little Sister"! She yelled before sticking her tongue out

"That was mature Leigh"

"Mature my middle name Kota"

"i thought you middle name was Leanne"? Dakota asked looking confused  
her sister raised her eyes brows "cute" she mumbled

"Try super cute" her sibling beamed  
Leighton rolled her eyes

"anyway...yeah he's a hunter; i met him and his brother Dean a few months ago back in Texas helped them with a case"

"Where the hell was i"? Dakota asked eyebrows raised

"remember that fight we had...and we decided to take a time out from each other" Leighton explained looking anywhere but at her sister

"Ohhhh...you never said you'd met other hunters" Dakota mumbled crossing her arms over her chest  
Her older sister shrugged before mumbling "you never asked"  
After about two minutes of silence, Dakota stood up

"well you should call him back...maybe its urgent" she shrugged before making her way to the bathroom "I'm ganna shower now"

After Leighton changed into some sweats she slammed herself down on the bed phone in hand, why would Sam call her after all this time? Maybe he wanted to see her? Maybe he was in trouble?  
Rolling her eyes, she flicked the phone up and scrolled down her contact list until she reached Sam's name taking a deep breath she pressed the call button.  
On the third ring he answered.

"_Hello"?_

"Hey Sam, its Leighton" she answed biting her lip

"_Oh Hey Leigh, I've been calling all day...was getting a little worried"  
_She blushed slightly before shaking her head

"Oh, yeah sorry we kinder busy with a witch" she mumbled standing up

"_we? You hunting with your sister again"?_

"Yep, as soon as i was done in Texas i drove back to LA and we made up" she shrugged

"_good"  
_"What did you call me about"? She asked biting her lip again

"_oh well, i would rather tell you in person...but we need your help" _  
She nodded, then shook her head: he can't freaking see you genius

"Okay...your ok tho right"?

"_Yeah were fine"_

"My sister is coming to..."

"_Sure...that's cool"_

"where are you"?

_"Indiana"_

Once he had giving her the address of the bar where they were to meet she told him they would start out tomorrow and she would see him there he agreed and hung up.  
By this point Dakota had finished her shower and now stood arms crossed leaning against the bathroom door.

"Tomorrow, we are off to Indiana" Leighton sighed pushing herself back and pulling the covers over her head, Dakota rolled her eyes but decided they could argue about it tomorrow.

**Picture's of the sister's are on my profile :D xoxo **


	2. Well, Howdy Boys

**Next instalment. Enjoy!  
Peace xxx**

Dean Winchester sat around a large round table in a small bar in Indiana, his green eyes moved around the table and then back to his cards, his hand sucked.  
His eyes still trained on the other players he moved his hand slowly to his sleeve and picked out a winning hand from his leather jacket, grinning to himself he placed the hand down on the table making the other men groan and they thew there's down, Dean lent forward and pulled a the cash towards him.

"well howdy boys"

Dean looked up, his mouth almost dropped open leaning against the table was a woman who couldn't have been more that 24 years old, she was about 5'7, her light blonde hair waved down her face and landed on her shoulders, she gazed at them all thew her ice blue eyes which were lined with dark black eyeliner, her skin was fare and very clear; she wore a pair of black skinny jeans which showed off her slim legs, a white t-shirt with a fitted leather jacket which showed of her amazing curves. Her eyes travelled along the table before resting on Dean who's eyes where tracing every inch of her body. She smiled

"Mind if i join you"? She asked putting her hands on her slim hips,  
No one argued. 

Two games later Dean watched as the blonde bomb shell scooped up her winnings (again)

"Well thanks for that boys" she grinned standing up and pocketing there cash in her leather jacket pocket, most men around the table made a groaning nose asking her to stay.

"No, i really must be off" she answed  
again her eyes locked with Dean's who smirked; she winked at him before turning round and strutting back towards the bar.  
Dean grinned and stood himself he took one step away from the table and walked straight into Leighton Gray.

"Hey Gray mind your fine ass...or i might have to kick it" he smirked

She rolled her gray eyes and crossed her arms over her chest  
"Nice to see you to Winchester"

"Looking for Sammy"? He asked winking  
she punched him lightly but blushed all the same

"right this way m'lady"

Sam Winchester was sitting alown at a table, his eyes were glued to the screen of his lap top, and a bottle of beer was resting in his hands. Every so often his eyes would glance up in hope of resting on a certain tall blonde who he had called the day before.

"Hey Sammy, look who i just walked into"

Sam looked up from his laptop and grinned when he saw Leighton Gray standing next to his brother; she hadn't changed sins the last time he had saw her golden blonde hair waved and curled down her back, her skin was tanned and clear she wore a pair of wide legged jeans and a tight fitted jacket which showed off her curves his green eyes locked with her gray eyes and she smiled

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Leigh" she smiled  
She walked over and sat herself down next to him smiling as she did so

"Where's your sister"? He asked

"that's a good question" Leighton giggled looking round

"What's a good question"?

The three hunters turned to look at another blond who had just appeared at the table right next to the older Winchester who's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

"Sam and Dean Winchester this is my sister Dakota" Leighton smiled rolling her eyes playfully at her sibling who was grinning slightly at both Winchester's

"Did you win"? Leighton asked leaning over the table slightly

"I dunno, what do you think Dean"? Dakota asked smirking  
Leighton burst out laughing at Dean gave her sibling a glare; Sam took one look at his brother's face and burst out laughing too. 

**Sorry it's short  
review?  
xoxo **


	3. You've GOT to be kidding me!

**Chapter three!  
Peace xxx **

"So what is it you wanted help with"? Leighton asked as she followed Sam into the motel room

"Well...it's kinder a long story" Sam sighed throwing the keys down on the table before turning towards Leighton who's eyebrows rose.

"Well start talking" Dakota sighed landing down on Dean's bed and crossing her arms.

So they did, they told them everything. Dean's deal, the angels, and releasing Lucifer.

There was a moment of silence in which both Winchester's glanced at each other before turning their gazes back to the Gray's; Leighton looked like she didn't know what to say, her face twisted thought i few emotions before it rested on looking angry and upset; her eyes told a different story tho they where shining with tears which she blinked away. Her younger siblings face was littered with confusion, her head rested on her fists as she leaned her elbowing on her knees, her eyebrows were raised and her mouth was slightly open.  
Dean looked from one sister to the other biting his lip, waiting for one of them to start yelling...screaming at him and Sam for what they had done; his green eyes finality landed on Dakota who looked back at him biting her lip. Sam looked worried as Leighton moved away from him and towards her sister, she landed down next to her at the foot of the bed knocking Dakota slightly.

"So" Dakota mumbled clearing her throat "you're the morons that let the Devil out of his box"?

Dean glanced at her and was shocked to see a small smirk on her face; his raised his eyebrows at her but nodded

"Wow, Lucifer...the Lucifer"? Leighton asked her voice rising slightly "I thought that was some little crappy story they told at demon Sunday school...and Angels you've got to be kidding me"!

"Do we look like we're joking"? Sam asked landing down on the foot of his own bed and putting his head in his hands

"No you don't which is why I'm wondering why the hell you wanna drag me and Kota in to this mess"! She asked looking from Winchester to Winchester, the anger was radiating off her as she stood arms crossed

"We were told to bring you here" Dean explained looking away from Dakota who was getting pretty uncoftable under his gaze

"TOLD"! Leighton boomed "by whom"!

"Me"

Dakota almost let out a small scream as Castel was sat next to her on the small queen sized bad, she held her hand on her heart before standing up next to her older sibling who seemed to be in shock. The Angel didn't move or even look up; he simply stared at the floor eye wide.

"Nice to see you again Dakota" he said blankly  
The three older hunters turned their wide eyes towards the blonde who almost fell back in shock.

"You" she mumbled "your Castel...an angel...you've GOT to be kidding me"! She almost laughed

"Wait...Kota you NO this joker"? Leighton asked turning her rath on her younger sibling instead of the Winchester's who in all fairness where just as confused as Leighton.

Dakota looked from her sister to the angel who had now looked up and was staring at the back wall

"remember that nightmares i have"?

"Yeah..."

"Well...his in them"

"In them"?

"That's what i just said didn't i"? Dakota snapped

"what the hell are you dreaming about Angels for...and WHY didn't you tell me" Leighton snapped back no nose to nose with Dakota who slammed her foot in anger

"I didn't no he was a freaking Angel did i"! She almost screamed pulling at her hair in frustration  
Leighton seemed to back down at them comment

"You didn't no he was an Angel..."? She asked softly taking a step back

"Don't you think i would have told you Leigh"? Dakota mumbled crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her eyebrow at her sibling who shrugged and smirked a little

"Ok...I'm sorry i apologies...Bitch"

"no problem...whore"

They playfully glared at each other before returning they gaze to Castel who was now looking totally confused about what had just gone on.  
Dean rolled his eyes, laughing lightly; they reminded him of himself and Sammy. 

**Again I'm sorry for the short chapter xoxo  
review? **


	4. I'm Worried

**Here's chapter four! Enjoy?**

**Peace xoxo **

"So what do you want them for"? Sam asked as he got up from the foot of the bed and made his way to stand next to Leighton who nodded.

"Because the Gray family presses something that could help you fight and possibly kill Lucifer" Castel explained looking from sister to sister; Dean walked forward this had court his interested.

Dakota turned to her sister razing her eyebrows  
"Is he talking about what i think he's talking about"? She asked  
Leighton nodded

"What's he talking about" Dean asked looking at Dakota; who stare never left Castel's

"You should know...you guys already have ONE of them" Leighton answered anger flickering in her voice

Dean gave his brother a look before shrugging slightly, he had no idea what she was talking about  
Dakota rolled her eyes before pulling Ruby's knife out of the back of Dean's jeans, he smirked

"Get you head out of the dam gutter Winchester" Leighton sniggered as she watched her sister twirl the knife around her hand.

"Wait...Ruby's knife it's yours"? Sam asked shaking his head in disbelieve

"It belongs to are family" Leighton explained "All this time you guys had it and you never thought to research where it came from or who it belonged to"?

Both brothers looked uncoftable before shaking their heads.

"Wow, the future of mankind rest's in the hands of these too..." Leighton sighed smirking

"I'm worried" her sister grinned crossing her arms over her chest  
Sam snorted rolling his eyes while Dean glared at the sisters.

"The question is which one are you talking about"? Leighton asked her eyebrows rising, the four hunters turned round and found the Angel had gone.

"Yeah, he does that" Dean mumbled turning back to the knife, he watch as the youngest blonde twisted the blade round with her finger tips, her blue eyes tracing every inch of the knife she bit her lip closed her eyes and handed it back to Dean who took it and placed it back in his jeans.

"What do you mean"? Sam asked  
"Well, are family made them weapons that's why there so famous" Leighton explained

"And why they never lifted passed 39" Dakota said tonelessly earning a look of death from her sister.

"What sorts of weapons"? Dean asked

"All sorts you name it we got it...accepted a gun, Samuel Colt kinder beat them to it on that one" Dakota explained shrugging

"So you think that some of them could be used to kill Lucifer"? Sam asked looked from sister to sister

"I'm sure one of them could" Leighton  
"Where are they"? Dean asked

Dakota looked up from her muddy converse and locked eyes with her sister,

"At home"

The next morning both pairs of hunters began their journey to south Dakota, both Gray sisters hadn't stepped a foot near their old house sins the fire; they where dreading it. Dakota didn't feel like talking, she gripped the wheel tightly biting her tongue her eyes glued to the road Leighton was lent agnates her window blinking slowly holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. She hated thinking about what happened that night; the night she watched her mother and father get ripped to strides right infrout of her eyes. Leighton almost lost Dakota as well that night...

"_It's nice to have the whole family here" Ella Gray sighed as she cuddled into the sofa_

"Yeah your right" Henry smiled "what do you want to do for your birthday Kota"? He asked as he swung his arm around his youngest daughter

"Nothing Dad, I'm just happy your home" a 18 year old Dakota grinned hugging her Dad and grinning at her mother and sister

"I'd say you where old enough to come on your first hunt next week"! He grinned watching as Dakota let out a scream of joy

"really"!

"Yeah"!  
"Wahoo"!

Leighton laughed before standing up and hugging her Dad, he went away hunting a lot. Sometimes there mother would go with him and it was up to Leighton to look after Dakota and there little brother Benny.  
Leighton was brought back from her thoughts by a knock on the door,  
All four Gray's froze

"Stay here I'll get it" Henry sighed, he let go of his eldest and strode towards the door  
Dakota stepped next to her sister, listing intently, the door opened; nothing.  
Then a scream and Henry Gray came crashing thought the wall.  
Ella reached fast

"girls get your brother and get out now"!

"MOM"! Leighton screamed

"I'll get him you help Mom"! Dakota yelled running passed her sister and up the stairs

Leighton took a step towards her mother when an ear piercing scream rang out

"Henry wake up"!

He was dead. He was dead. The words just kept echoing in Leighton's brain

"Where's the knife Ella"

A woman stood in the door way, her eyes flashed black "Lilith wants the knife"

Leighton had never seen her mother looks so murders,

"Go. To. Hell

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNN! Review! xoxo **


End file.
